


Beorn's Wife

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Textual Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn and his son Grimbeorn the Old are canonical, so Grimbeorn's mother must be, too.<br/>But what was she like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beorn's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Homophone Challenge at Tolkien Weekly on Livejournal (100 words in MS Word)
> 
> Prompt: bear/bare

‘Who ever heard of marrying a bear? It's unheard of!’ they said.

‘Hardly unheard of!’ she answered. ‘After all, Beorn, too, had a mother.’

And so, once again, she went to meet him at the Carrock early of an evening and, after a while, she followed him all the way across his bee-pastures to his wide wooden halls.

‘What's he like then, bare under his bear-skin?’ they asked, when she came visiting, bearing a pot of the best honey they had ever eaten as a guest gift.

But she, unfazed, tossed her braids and laughed.

‘Wouldn't you like to know!’


End file.
